


In God You Trust

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: The Unseen [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But it's really my own work, Corruption, Demons, Inspired by a Ghost song, It's inspired by Christianity I suppose, Just took some inspiration, So I'm seeing it as an original work, This is difficult to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Since dawn of time, he had been on Earth. To fulfil his Task. That was all he'd ever done, all he'd ever known.
Series: The Unseen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895779
Kudos: 1





	In God You Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This one's inspired by Mummy Dust by Ghost

He had roamed this world for ages. Time had become meaningless. After all, years were simply a blink of an eye in the life of an immortal. He didn’t bother keeping track anymore. All that mattered to him, was doing what he was sent here to do. And dear Lord Down Below, he was doing an incredible job at it, if he had to say so himself. It hadn’t even been difficult. 

Just a little whisper here and there, a nudge, a poke. A little incentive. People were so goddamn easy to corrupt. It was almost laughable how easy it really was. All that he had to do, was to give someone a little idea. 

‘Maybe,’ he had whispered in a few ears, ‘maybe it was time to move on from bartering and from commodities. Maybe, it was time to move to something more valuable. Something with a set value. After all, it was so much easier to trade that in for goods, wasn’t it?’

And so it happened. The first coins were made under his watch. Lurking in the dark. It took a few more nudges and pushes until this kind of money was adopted in other parts of the world. But that was alright. He had all the time in the world, after all. 

Once every part of the world had accepted money as their currency, once every other kind of exchange was eliminated and all humans could depend on was money,  _ that  _ was when the fun truly began. 

In many years of life, he had traveled the world. He had done enough traveling to go around the Earth at least a dozen times, and probably even more. He had seen everything there was to see, done everything there was to do. All in the name of His Lord. His Task. And it was easy, really. You see, humanity had done a lot of his work for him already — something that a part of him lamented. It would have been so much better if he could have been the one to do it himself. But, whether he wanted to or not, humanity had a will of their own. Of course, large parts of this ‘free will’ were influenced by him and his siblings, but no one but them knew. There was nothing he could do to stop humans from going their own way. 

Money came to exist and humanity quickly built their entire world around it. If you wanted food, if you wanted a house, clothing, pretty things, entertainment, anything. You needed to have money. Nothing in life came free anymore. He was surprised no one had tried to put oxygen behind a paywall yet — not a bad idea, now that he thought of it. 

Once humans had built everything on the foundation of money, it was so easy to manipulate them. To corrupt them. Pull a few strings and watch people tear each other to shreds. Abandon their dignity. All reason, lost with the snap of his fingers. It was pathetic, truly, how easy it was. Humans liked to pride themselves on being strong and independent. But there was so much they didn’t know about. It happened right underneath their noses. If only he could show them  _ true  _ power. If only he could rub in their disgusting little faces. They weren’t all-powerful. In the grand scheme of things, they weren’t even powerful. They were nothing more than parasites on the face of the Earth, yet too proud to see. Or, perhaps, too dumb to see. Too close-minded. And too self-absorbed to care.

Either way, he found it was surprisingly easy to corrupt them. All he had to do was wave some money in front of them and they’d be on their knees before him. 

He invested in some small businesses. Gave them enough money to grow larger and larger. Big enough to take over their market. All he had to do, was to sit back and watch as its empire grew. Its company grew and grew. The ones in charge grew richer and richer. And as they got a taste of that money, they grew addicted to its sweet taste. They wanted nothing other than that taste of golden glory. They would do anything to get that. They would do anything to keep it. Even if it meant dehumanizing their employees. Even if it meant committing crimes. Even if they had to store all their money all around the world, just to avoid the taxes. It didn’t matter. It was worth it. Money was always worth it. 

He approached some people who he knew to be struggling, barely able to keep their head above water. They had to keep a roof over their head. They had a family of five to feed. A drug addiction to satiate. Debts to pay off. They needed  _ money.  _ Everyone always needed money. And all he had to do was offer it to them. A generous amount. Enough to satisfy their needs for maybe even years to come. He just sat back and watched. He just watched as it consumed them from inside. No one ever knew what to do with such an amount of money. And more often than not, they would waste it. Find themselves in an even worse place than before. Just because they let it get to their heads. They allowed the temptation of money and all that it had to offer to cloud their mind, to obscure their reasoning. They allowed the money itself to take control of their actions, and only when it ran out, they would realise what they had done. But it was already too late. They had gotten a taste of that sweet gold. They, too, had grown addicted to its power and glory. There was nothing they wouldn’t do for it. 

Of course, there were always exceptions. But more often than not, that was how it would end. And while it was a shame that some people seemed to be resistant to the temptation of the power and glory and happiness that money had to offer, he knew he couldn’t get to everyone. Luckily, Mammon knew that he was not alone on this planet. His siblings were roaming the world, just like he was. He knew that, if he couldn’t succeed, one of them had to. It was simply a matter of time. 


End file.
